


The days after.

by Indus_orr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Matespritship, moirail, post suburb, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indus_orr/pseuds/Indus_orr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 25 years after suburb and Sollux had a child with "ff". Her name is Piixiia Captor. But everything is turned up side down when Feferi kicks them out making them move in to the Ampora's home. Piixiia now lives with Kan a boy who is completely in love with her. Now what if they found out their parents where hero's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piixiia

 

The lines on the ceiling bleed together. You rub your eyes, the blur dues not fade. Your hands find the cold glasses you put on the night table the night before. You run you hands thought your hair as your eyes look thought the multi colored glasses. All the shapes come in to full detail. Why is he standing there. Wha. Is he looking at you? You yawn and as you suspected so did he. Shit he spotted you.

"Piixiia" The boy now walking over to your bed stumbles over your name. You look in to his hipster glasses to see his red eyes.

" wwhath" You rub your forehead.

"CCCCCCan you help me?" he stutters than frowns. he brushes his one purple chunk of hair out of his face.

"wwhath" you repeat not fully awake. "OH, wwell my computer crashed and Mr. Captor left for work and my dad is worthless even if he clams he a good hacker." At this point you know hes going to go on forever." and I wwell try but I can not do it like you can... Oh that sounded strange, any wway that's wwhy I am here to ask you to help me. You see I think wwhat I did wwas."

"ok let mme sseeth" You cut him off. He smiles and runs out the room to get his laptop. You role off bed and slam your door. Fuck Kan Ampora. He is so inconsiderate. You stare down the clock that ticks back 10:37 am. You pull your shirt on and clasp your necklaces. Next thing you stare down is your self.

 

 Piixiia Capotor, a child from your fathers failed marriage. Forced to move in with the Ampora's one of your fathers "friends" from way back when. You look at the refection. Your black hair styled like your favorite little mermaid with your four horns poking out. You wear your mothers tiara and her gold cuffs. Your mother was Feferi Pexes, she not dead but she is dead to you. You remember her always happy and kind but you still don't understand why she would kick your father and you on the street to be with some high blood who your grandmother approved of. Your thoughts trail off. Oh well past is the past and with that you turn on your heals to walk out the door but come face to face with Kan. You role your eyes until your realize a yellow tear is rolling down your face. Kan takes one big stride to you and wipes the tear away like he tried to scrub away the pain. but instead he makes a yellow line of blood with his sharp fingernail. " HERE" He shoves the laptop into my arms than near runs out the door. Kan stops by the door with out turning around he mumbles a sorry and runs off. You set down the laptop and walk out the door for breakfast. Karkat is siting at the white breakfast nook shoving his face with cereal. The Ampora house is nice for a angry little man and his husband owning it. The house is clean and decorated in white and light wood with purple splashes every where. Ampora house is made up of 4 bed rooms and 2 baths, so all 5 of us fit comfortable. "morniing karkath" You pore a glass of milk witch you put hunny in.

" OH, MORNING." He stands and walks out leaving half of his cereal there. You walk out to the porch and sit in the small chair you have made your own. You sip from your hunny milk as bees fly by. You look out to the field you feel like you can see forever. "Hay" Kan's voice comes from behind you. You don't have to turn to see he sat down in his small chair he has made his next to yours. You remember getting so mad at him, you throw it in the field poor small chair still has a dent.

"Oh, SORRY." You realize you where not talking to him but off in your own world."I am a." He stops him self from rambling. " iitss fiine" you turn to him. You feel your heart get warm."you knooww ii have been thiinkiing lately that mmaby ii feel flushed for you.?" You almost don't get the words out and for the first time he doesn't speak." gusst wwhen mmy mmother left uss you wwhere there for me and all the other tiimmess to. " You look across to him where he is a deer in the headlight of life. " can you bee mmy mmoirail?" I finally get to the point

"mmmoirail?" He drops his eyes than in a instant smiles " yes!" You smile and hug him. moirail he mumbles to him self but you can hear."sso that computer" You drag him to your room. For the next 5 hours you teach him about the way a computer works and in the processes he fixed his own computer. It only took you all day which is OK sense you had nothing planed anyway.

" Guys supper" Mr Ampora yells down the hall in witch you realize it is 4:29 pm. You slip yourself in to the seat next to your father. Your hair is pulled back and you have gust finished fixing Kan's ( your new morale) computer. Sollux Captor. Your father has just got back from work and has not even got a chance to change because he was late. See in the Ampora house you always have supper at the table with everyone or you don't get to eat.

" howw wwas your day sol?" Mr. Ampora speaks with a mouth full of mash potatoes and cornflower. " for a hiighblood you don't have many manors" Your father shoots back. You wonder why hes always so mean to both of them when they are so nice to us. Shit, Shit ,shit. your bipolar starts to act up and you get mad for no reason. you stop eating and let a dark Ora around you.

" piixiia, you dont do that at the table" Your father looks down on you. " exusse mme" You shove in your chair and scrap you pate to the dog than lack your self in your room. In a couple of minutes there is a knock at your door. You half expect Kan and half your father tell you open the door to Karkat. Out of all of them you did not expect Karkat. "OH may I come in?" He scratches his neck. "umm ii thiink." You open the door to let him in. "We all know what is wrong, we know you are refusing to take your pills and you should know we all are hear for you. Even if we are not your mom, we can still help and your father can. He knows first hand. I remember in the old days when we fist meat Sollux he use to have fits but we all got use to it. You know some times it nothing wrong with you, but everyone not knowing how to handle it. To have a friendship means liking all the clicks and ticks even if your best friend has a spasm ." He smiles and walks out before you can talk. Some how just listening to his talk calmed you down. You try to keep your mind off the anger by coding useless lines of code. Another knock came from your door but before you could get it kan walks in. You just look at him.

" ii knoww wwe gust becamme mmoirail but you knoww ii gust need to be alone." He looks at you with a sort of smile." go awway ii amm coding" you slam the door with your week psionics. Your psionics are so week you need your canon to make it a weapon. You finally slam your laptop down and look at the time 4:40 am.

Piixiia go to bed.


	2. The human...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 25 years after suburb and Sollux had a child with "ff". Her name is Piixiia Captor. But everything is turned up side down when Feferi kicks them out making them move in to the Ampora's home. Piixiia now lives with Kan a boy who is completely in love with her. Now what if they found out their parents where hero's?

There is a Human siting in the breakfast table. Your in your pj's and at the current moment you are frozen in the hall having a stare down with a human covering his eyes with aviators and bleach white hair. He looks at you. You walk with caution to the kitchen than poke your head out of the window. " Wwho are you?" You push your glasses up. " What do you mean? who are you?" He almost looks over his glasses at you." Wwhat ever, albino." You turn and take milk and hunny out." "Do you want some milk with that hunny?" He scoffs. Why are you so mad at this stranger. Your father walks around the corner with Kan fallowing. " hii piixiia, you are up early?" Your father smiles and sits next to the man in aviators. " who iis he?" You point with your middle finger at him. Your fathers smile drops and kan finally sits down. " Piixiia!" He blinks be hind his glasses."oh well thiis iis dave" Sollux's lisp catches on the last of the words. " wwell niice to mmeet you." You smile as sarcastically possible." well aren't you pleasant as Eriden in march" He smirks. You are confused why march? This is when your father spits everything and uncontrollably falls to the floor in laughter.

Than just like that every thing changes when a Sickle is now stuck in the wood next to Dave's head. Dave looks at if is eyes are wide all you can do is smile. As soon as you are in full smile Karkat is on Dave. "YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM AGAIN I WILL NOT FUCKING MISS. BUCKETSPEWER." Karkat yanks the sickle out of the wood and walk away."OK" you step out to the table." wwhat iis goiing on?" " Davess a old friiend and he comess here a lot but only iin the morniingss because he works niightss. Ssomeone can not get out of bed by 10" Your father says though his chuckles over the last Eriden remark. Kan is munching on a peace of toast like this happens every morning.

" Any way thanks for the fun as always Captor." Dave kisses Solluxs cheek and he turns yellow."Piixiia nice meeting you.you know" He leans on the window to the kitchen."you remind me of a vary powerful mage." He messes your hair tell you look like your uncle Matuna." bye kido" He walks out. You look over to your father still a banana and Kan finishing his toast. A mage? Do mage's even still exists? You look to your father. No he would not know anything about mage's. There is never anything cool going on. Your father kisses you on the forehead " bye piiixiia don't let ed surve diiner wiith out me." He smiles and gose to work. You sit with kan eating the other toast that was on his plate you think and ignore him yelling at you." diid you ever hear what happened to our parentss before ussth?" " no" Kan says with the part he ripped off of the toast in this mouth. You bite your lip. You give up on thinking even if you think somethings wrong.

You yawn and lye down on the bench of the breakfast table. Your head is in Kan's lap .He squirms with the sudden display of affection. your eyes close to the under side of the table. You can see the wood grains and the wood that runs to hold it all up. everything is dark. You can hear voices. " what the fuck don't die on me. not again" All you can see is a rainbow of blood. honk. Its light at first." Do the windy thing!!!" Honk. A chain saw starts up." why did.. you go" HONK. MOTHERFUCKERS HONK. Your eyes shoot open and you jolt back in to Kan. Kan has not moved for hours properly just so you could sleep. Hes asleep with his head on the table . Hold on was that a dream. You shutter at the memory. Kan is now fully awake."oh thanthss" You rub your neck. All he can do is smile than yawn." do magess sstiill.. exssiisst?" You half are talking to your self half talking to Kan. " Don't Think?""Howw long wass ii out?" You rub your eyes." Um I Think 20 minutes" He gets up." Wwe Have school. Come On."

 

You pull on Your skirt. Why do we have to wear uniforms. You ware a simple white shirt , a pleated skirt, your gold cuffs and a gold head band ( you don't wanna louse your mom's .). Next to you is Kan in his black shirt , black pants and a red scarf. He has to be hot in all that black. Right now he is doodling but you cannot see what he is drawing so you play attention to the teacher going off about some science thing."Mr. Ampora" The teacher smiles " Do you wish to show every one what you are doing." Kan's eyes shoot open and across to the teacher to me than back" No Mr. Egbert." Mr.Egbert smiles wider." Than pay attention. OK? So the ecosystems" Usually Kan would get up and show or make a smart remark about Mr.Egberts buck teeth. You nudge him." Whathss goiing on. Kan arm goes on the middle of his sketch book pushing it towards him." N nothing." You brush it off and watch Mr.Egbert write scribbles on the black board. The bell rings and everyone runs out before Mr.Egbert is finished. Kan sits in his seat with his arm still on the sketch as you put your books in your bag."comme on letss go." you smile. "Its Cool I will catch up" You look at him strange than walk out.

" where is ammmmporaa?" Nauiln purrs. Nauiln Zahhak Your ex moirail, You got in a bad fight with her two years ago but not everything is the same. Even if she is not your moirail she is still a good friend of yours and Kan's. " ii dont knoww he iiss actiing sstrange." As you say that kan walks out to Nauiln's side. "Hay, Nauiln.""Ammmmmmporaaaaaa."Nauiln punches Kan making him fall over. "Kan are you ok?" You put out your hand." YA" He rubs his arm." letss go home k? bye Nauiln." He grabs your hand and doesn't let go. You walk with Kan to his car not letting go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character profile:  
> Name: Kan Ampora  
> Age: 16  
> Father: Eriden Ampora  
> Father: Karkat Vantas  
> Title: Knight of hope  
> Screen name: Prince of blood  
> Typing: Double "w"s. Some times uses unnecessary capitals   
> Relationships: Piixiia Captor -moirail  
> Weapon : Sword   
> Disability: Anger   
> Likes- Talking, drawing and being with Piixiia.  
> " Don't ask me Wwhy i wear a scarf in the summer."-Kan

**Author's Note:**

> Character profile:  
> Name: Piixiia Captor  
> Age: 17  
> Father: Sollux Captor  
> Mother: Feferi Peixes  
> Title: Mage of life  
> Screen name: Dual Fiissh  
> Typing: Double "s"s, "i"s, "m"s, and "w"s. Some times shows a lisp with a "th" at the end.  
> Typing smiles: 3BD  
> Relationships: Neuilan zahhak -ex moirail  
> Kan Amporpra -moirail  
> Weapon : Psiconic canon  
> visions  
> Disability: bipolar  
> Likes- Swimming , coding and trying to be happy.  
> " ii can bee wwhatever"- Piixiia


End file.
